Thessia
thumb|250px|Planeta Thessia Localização: Via Láctea / Athena Nebula / Sistema Parnitha / Segundo planeta Descrição Thessia, o planeta natal das Asari tem sido chamado de "crown jewel of the galaxy" ("jóia da coroa da galáxia"), o "apex of democracy," ("ápice da democracia") e o "beating heart of galactic love" ("coração pulsante do amor galáctico"). Suas repúblicas têm uma incidência notavelmente baixa de guerras, doenças, crimes violentos ou fome, em uma economia estável apoiada por colônias ricas e o vasto elemento zero em Thessia. Traços de eezo na água e no solo são tão comuns que a maioria da vida em Tessia se adaptou à sua presença. A sorte de Thessia foi destruída pelo ataque dos Reapers. A infra-estrutura de comunicações que forma a espinha dorsal das e-democracias da sociedade foi eliminada. Milhões estão sem poder, água ou comida, um movimento para coagir o asari a uma rendição generalizada. Esta é uma parte necessária da estratégia Reaper, já que os Husks sozinhos têm dificuldade em desarmar ou capturar uma população cheia de bióticos. Entrada no codex Thessia, planeta das asari, é o núcleo da maior economia da Via Láctea. As reservas do elemento zero do planeta são tão vastas que afetam seu preço em toda a galáxia. Porque a vida em Thessia evoluiu em um ambiente rico em eezo, o mundo é o lar de uma riqueza de espécies biologicamente ativas e resistentes a eezo. Viajar para o planeta é estritamente controlado, mas o contrabando continua a ser um problema. A Tessia é anfitriã de diferentes repúblicas em vez de um único governo e embora cada uma mantenha um exército formidável, é notável por ter estado por muito tempo livre de guerras internas ou externas. As asari são reconhecidas por seu domínio cultural e político e destacam-se em empreendimentos diplomáticos. Eles têm uma forte presença na política da Cidadela e na política galáctica. No entanto, é a estrutura política desfocada de seu mundo natal que deixou os tessianos despreparados para o atual conflito. informação adicional Thessia é um terminal na linha de navegação Illium-Thessia. Ele também tem um senso de moda distinto que encontrou patronos até mesmo não-asaris como Edan Had'dah. Alimentos e bebidas em Thessia são servidos com pequenas quantidades de elemento zero que não tem benefícios conhecidos para indivíduos não-bióticos. Como tal, os visitantes são recomendados para se ater ao menu de visitantes. Uma bebida que pode ser ingerida por asari e não-asari é chamada de elasa. Espécies de plantas conhecidas de Thessia incluem o comum irssal, uma flor que cheira a mel. Sementes desta planta foram transportadas 2,5 milhões de anos-luz de distância pelos colonos da Via Láctea para a galáxia de Andrômeda, na esperança de iniciar um jardim lá algum dia. Curiosidades *"Thessia" é adaptada da . Escritores romanos como Ovídio e Sêneca sustentavam que as "bruxas" da Tessália tinham o poder de atrair a lua. *O mapa multiplayer do Mass Effect 3 Firebase Goddess está localizado em Thessia. *Thessia é um local de missão no mini-jogo N7 HQ Galaxy at War para Mass Effect 3. Categoria:Planetas Categoria:Planetas Natais Categoria:Localizações Categoria:Planetas com Satélites Categoria:Mass Effect 3 Categoria:Mass Effect 3: Datapad Categoria:Garden Worlds